God Rays
by Balverine
Summary: He wanted to call out his name, to whisper good morning into his ear but-moronic as it sounds-he felt that to speak would be too loud, even a whisper would break this setting. So another kiss to the cheek and a kiss to the forehead would have to suffice.


**Inspiration** : Sunrises, early morning/late afternoon sunlight, aesthetic butt touching, warm and fuzzy feelings and as always, not enough UzumakixHyuga love

 **Summary** : He wanted to call out his name, to whisper good morning into his ear but-moronic as it sounds-he felt that to speak would be too loud, even a whisper would break this setting. So another kiss to the cheek and a kiss to the forehead would have to suffice.

 **Disclaimer** : I'm your boyfriend now Nancy

 **Warnings** : Bishounen overdose, skimpy clothing, sunrises, aesthetic butt touches

* * *

Golden sunlight danced across pale flesh, teasing an incandescent glow from the desaturated hue.

Fingertips traced the streak of light painted across flesh that was soft and smooth, uninterrupted by mark or blemish.

The yellow sunray draped over a thigh, bare and lean, begging to be touched; fingers were quick to oblige.

Goosebumps were quick to follow.

Twin rays revealed themselves over hip and side, disappearing into the distance to bend over crumpled sheets and pillows shifted askew.

Everything else was shadowed but somehow still bathed in a warm glow that tinted the room in orange flames.

The pale thigh moved and the line was distorted, falling at an angle instead of perfectly horizontal.

Movements were subtle but fingers continued to explore, gliding over a hip bone, brushing past an elbow, finding a hand to interlace with and curling around the thin digits it found there.

The contrast of skin tones was striking, sunkissed team against creamy white.

What was the difference between the Sun and the Moon?

Long lashes fluttered but did not open and the palm he felt pressed to his own gave a small squeeze.

A smile ghosted over perfectly formed lips, betraying the owner's alertedness, causing the the other to press his mouth against a shoulder and then a cheek.

Warmth rose in his heart to see the smile solidify on his lovers face.

He wanted to call out his name, to whisper good morning into his ear but-moronic as it sounds-he felt that to speak would be too loud, even a whisper would break this setting.

So another kiss to the cheek and a kiss to the forehead would have to suffice.

To his delight, opal eyes blinked open, the light that shone through them turning them iridescent mirroring the smile he created before.

Flashes of a time long forgotten peeked into his memory but those things were sad.

This.

Here.

Now.

This was happiness.

The angle of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the slightly down-turned curve of his lips were a sight to behold.

The creature before him stared at him lovingly, lashes dipping over opal irises, pupils contracted and illuminated by the light of the sunrise.

He looked almost surreal.

Ethereal.

"Beautiful." He had spoken out loud, the trance was broken, the silence destroyed.

Neji did not seem to mind.

People always compared his smile to the sun; blinding, dazzling, bright.

But the sun itself weeps at the sight of the Hyuga's lips as they settle into a lift of utter bliss.

Naruto kisses him and it is warm and inviting and all the sadness is washed away.

Time stops for a moment and it is only the two of them together.

No one else matters.

Nothing else matters.

It is warm and gentle and lazy and slow.

The kiss takes forever; both are breathless.

Neither is sated.

They join together for more and it is exhilarating.

Hands are reaching, caressing, _clawing._

There is urgency, but no rush, no hurry.

They are already naked after all.

Fingers are caressing, grasping, _teasing_.

There are moans and harsh breaths, it's not so slow, not so lazy.

It's still gentle though.

Bodies are twisting and turning, pushed down and climbed upon.

A veil of dark hair obscures his vision for a moment, tickling his face and chest while it's owner sinks into place.

It's heaven, but he holds still.

Fingers, nails, clench onto his shoulders.

There is a long moan, it excited the senses, shoots straight to his groin, tickles the nerve endings there.

The first few moments are always the worst.

Or the best.

Breaths hitch and swollen lips are red and puffy but eyes are wanton.

Enthusiastic.

Excited.

"Go ahead." He urges after moments of soft movements and shifting hips.

And true ecstasy begins as the brunet lifts himself easily and sinks back down slow enough to curl toes.

There is leverage there, with his legs and his arms working with him.

There is pleasure there as well.

For both of them.

Carnal pleasure, raw and uninhibited.

Rhythmic movement, slow at first, steady and constant.

Shallow breaths accompanied by sounds of sex; moans, flesh meeting flesh, faint whispers of encouragement, mumbled declarations of love.

Smiles of adoration.

Grimaces of pleasure.

Biting, sucking, caressing, anything to leave evidence of their lovemaking upon one another.

Pale skin bruises easily.

And so is he fiercely devoted.

As confirmed by groans of release muffled by lips searching for assurance.

Time settles back into a steady rhythm.

Heartbeats no longer feel like they want to rip through chests.

Breaths catch.

They are entwined, connected in more ways than one.

Sapphire eyes blink into clarity as lashes lift over lavender irises.

Words were not spoken.

Not because of the quiet.

Not anymore.

Faint sounds of life stirred outside the open window, birds chirping, dogs barking, the day had begun.

But the world that Naruto woke for, the start and end of his days was right here in his arms.

* * *

 **Kyo** \- I have found my aesthetic. It manifested in the form of these two cuddling together, talking about nonsense or making love and whispering flluffy words of love and comfort to one another. I want them to be happy and healthy and together in a way that's so sweet it'll give you a tummy ache. That's all I want, so that's what I'll give. No more heartbreak.

Well... minimal heartbreak.


End file.
